Whitney
Whitney (Japanese: アカネ Akane) is the Goldenrod City Gym Leader. She specializes in using -type Pokémon. When defeated, Whitney will start crying and will not give the Gym Badge. If the player walks away, a trainer will tell you to talk to her. After Whitney stops crying, she will give the Plain Badge and TM45 (Attract). In the Anime Whitney first appears in the episodes "A Goldenrod Opportunity", "A Dairy Tale Ending", and "Bagged then Tagged". At first glance Whitney is a kind girl, but she can be klutzy and ditzy sometimes, getting lost in her own town as an example. However, in battle she is quite formidable, especially with her Miltank. Sprites Pokémon Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Black 2 and White 2 ;Normal-type Tournament ;Johto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament ;Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!) Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1 Gym Leader Castle Round 2 In Anime Voice Actresses * 'English: 'Megan Hollingshead * '''Japanese: '''Yuko Miyamura * '''Portuguese (Brazil): '''Fernanda Bulara * '''Spanish: '''Cristina Yuste * '''Iberian Spanish: '''Liliana Barba Trivia * According to a few in-game NPCs, Whitney only recently started training Pokémon and was so talented she was given the position of Gym Leader by the Pokémon League, despite her inexperince as a Trainer and slight immaturity (such as leaving the Gym to go to the Radio station to win a Radio Card and crying after she loses). * There is a Whitney look-alike in the Generation III Pokémon Contest audiences. * Whitney's name may come from the word WHITE, since it is the absence of all color. This is because she is a -Type trainer. * She is the first Gym Leader to primarily use Normal-type Pokémon (the second being Gym Leader Norman, the third being Gym Leader Lenora, and the fourth being Cheren in Black and White 2). * In the anime she has one Pokémon that isn't a -type, a Nidorina, which is a -type. * Like Maylene, she is the third Gym Leader of her region, has pink hair and eyes, and is from a city with a Game Corner and Department Store. * In "A Dairy Tale Ending", Whitney took her loss to Ash pretty well, compared to her crying after she lost in the games. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, during the first battle, her Clefairy's ability is Cute Charm, however, during the rematch, her Clefable's ability is Magic Guard, but it should still be Cute Charm. ** This could, however, be a different Pokémon. *** Being a different Pokémon would be understandeble, as if she were to use the same Pokémon than she would be a very difficult third Gym Leader. * All of Whitney's Pokémon in the main series and anime are female. * Clefairy is Whitney's only Pokémon in the anime that isn't always a female. * Whitney and Morty are, probably, the only two Johto Gym Leaders who did not appear in their Generation IV looks when "Bagged then Tagged" aired. * Whitney's Miltank has become infamous amongst fans of the game series due to how frustrating it can be to fight. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Normal Pokémon User Category:Characters from Johto